The present mascara applicator and method of use generally relates to the field of cosmetics. More specifically, the present mascara applicator and method of use relates to devices used to apply eye makeup, particularly mascara to eyelashes.
Mascara is typically applied to eyelashes in layers. However, mascara is a liquid. Thus, the person must wait between applications for the mascara to dry before applying the next layer. The person may flutter their eyelids in an attempt to speed the drying of the mascara, but this will likely take longer than desired. The mascara is then applied after the drying process.
The goal when applying mascara is to make a person's eyelashes appear fuller and longer than their natural lashes. Existing mascara products are marketed as making lashes appear thicker and fuller for various reasons. For example, some products are marketed as offering thicker and fuller lashes because of the composition of the mascara used. Others are marketed as using a two-step process where the first step supposedly will define and smooth the lashes, and the second step will then supposedly build the lash volume. Still other products are marketed as having superior brush applicators. For instance, some products employ a rotating or oscillating brush that will supposedly create longer looking lashes.